The Omega Fairy
by NihonBara
Summary: Kidnapped by Ivan, king of the winter fairies, Alfred is a unique omega fairy with the power to grant a wish to the Alpha who mates him on his first heat. When the summer fairies attempt a rescue, Alfred escapes and soon meets a rogue Alpha named Arthur… (Rusame? Ameripan? UKUS? OMEGAVERSE with fairies.)
1. Day Of Deciding

**Note -** They are fairies. This is a fairyverse mixed with an Omegaverse. I hope you like it.

* * *

The Omega Fairy

* * *

Come closer. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. We, fairies, aren't what they say.

Come, sit down, and my light will warm you.

There. Isn't that better? Isn't my light lovely? It'll keep the dark away.

Don't cry, young one. They'll find you soon. Just wait for sunrise.

How about I tell you a story? A _fairy_ tale?

Get it?

…

You're too serious.

I know! How about I tell you the tale of the fairy, Alfred F. Jones. Ugh, yes that is a fairy name. What were you expecting? Tinkerbell.

Oh… you were.

 _Mortals._

I think I should explain some things about my kind first.

Fifteen is a crucial year for fairies. It is the year we discover if we are Alpha, Beta or Omega. Alphas tend to be the warrior class, Betas do the dull stuff, and Omegas belong to the religious class and deal with raising young ones. There's more to it of course. I'll get there.

On the first full moon after the winter solstice of our fifteenth year, every fairy goes to a Ceremony of Deciding. It is then our lifelong orientation is revealed by a Decider. We don't manifest signs of either until after that year. Sure, some fairy godmother tales' say things such as a cocky attitude is a sign of an Alpha. But those are just fairy tales.

Haha. Seriously, _laugh._ It's funny.

Never mind.

I should also mention: nineteen is an important year.

That is the year we become sexually mature. Oh, don't make that face. Yes, fairies have sex. Really, the things they say about us.

Anyhow, as I was saying, we become sexually mature. For example, Omegas have their first heat.

No.

Not like dogs. Don't interrupt.

It is also when a male Alpha must compete in a Selection Test, a barbaric ritual where the winners are allowed to stay _intact_ and the losers, well, they get a choice between castration or banishment.

Harsh, I know. It's for the best. Too many Alphas cause problems. Society must be protected. So snip, snip.

It's rather funny. Everyone thinks of Alphas as the dangerous ones. They forget that the original meaning of Omega is "the end". Maybe that's why Omegas tend to be seen as so submissive. So we wouldn't suspect them?

Ah, Alfred was a good fairy. He didn't deserve… what happened. Then again, who does?

I knew him as well as anyone ever would. A lot of this story comes from other points of view, but much from his own. He shared a lot with me before… well, I'll get to that part.

No spoilers. Haha.

Let me tell you of Alfred. F. Jones and the War of the Wish…

It all started on the night of Alfred's Deciding.

Once upon a time…

* * *

"Race ya, Mattie!" Then Alfred rocketed up in a streak of fading red, white, and blue sparkles. There was a faint "H-hey" and then he was out of earshot of his brother.

He beat his dragon-fly like wings; the moist air whipped at his face, running invisible fingers through his golden hair. He never felt more alive then when he flew.

After a few barrel rolls and a corkscrew that left a disappearing residue of fairy dust, he soared through the lush, waxen leaves toward the uppermost branch of the Great Summer Oak, the tiny fig leaf with his assigned number clutched closet to his chest.

Silver moonlight shined over the smooth bark. A grinning Alfred burst through a patch of leaves and hovered for a moment over the thick branch on which four circles of torches burned. The largest was for his fellow Undecided and thirty or forty were gathered inside.

As he zipped over he spared a glanced up at the hollowed out hornet's nest that served as the Temple of Deciding. He couldn't wait to learn he was Alpha. He was sure he was. Everyone was. There was no way he was Beta, or worse Omega.

He glanced at the other circles to see the Beta one already had a dozen while the Omega and Alpha ones each had about four.

"The Hero is h—" He was cut off when the collar of his brown jacket — stitched together autumn pecan leaves that had been soaked in special oils — was grabbed at the back. He craned his head around, scowling at Berwald who had on his usual stern expression.

"Number," Berwald grunted. The tall muscular blond was clad in a breastplate of clam shells and an acorn helm. He held a shield of carved seashell.

"Ugh!" Alfred grumbled, waving his fig leaf around. "You know I'm supposed to be here. You better not have torn this. It took Mattie forever to stitch."

Berwald released him and began floating back down. Alfred flew off, shouting back, "You need to get a mate!"

In the distance appeared the dull orange glittery glow that was Matthew's fairy light. His brother was catching up. Alfred turned back, waving and giving thumbs to his peers as he passed overhead.

"Over here, Al!" With a widening grin, Alfred went to Gilbert at the edge of the Undecided circle. The rare albino fairy stood out with his white hair and crimson eyes. An extremely-annoyed Elizabeta and a nervous-looking Lili stood by him.

"You're Hero is here!" Alfred announced. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Awesome, right?" Gilbert said.

"Ugh… he found it in that Caravan of the Rogue," Elizabeta said, rolling her luminescent green eyes. She was clad in a dress of pink petals that stopped well short of her knees.

Lili, on the other hand, wore dark red rose petals that dragged on the ground and Gilbert…

"What is it for?" Alfred asked.

"Don't be jealous. This is more awesome that mess of leaves you have on. Let me guess that adorable brother of yours sewed it together."

"He may have helped," Alfred admitted, showing off his green-leaf tunic and brown-pecan leave jacket. He jerked his thumbs over his shoulders to emphasize the number fifty. "But the design is all mine, baby! Seriously, what is it for?"

"This," Gilbert said, puffing out his chest and planting fists on his sides. "Is a manly sock from the human world."

"A what?"

"This idiot bought it last night from that pervert Francis," Elizabeta said, tossing her pony tail over her shoulder. "He got drunk as can be off white clover nectar. Then that Caravan owner Francis offered some fermented grape juice. Well, one thing led to another. He even let Francis feel him up! Now he's wearing a sock — a human's stinky sock!"

"It's not stinky! And it was worth it!" He sniffed loudly, nostrils flaring. "You're just turned off by my manly scent!"

"More like gagging from it," she said, waving a slender hand in front of her crinkled nose. "I can't believe you! This is the Deciding!"

Lili was fiddling with the blue ribbon on the side of her bob-cut style blond hair. She seemed to not want to be involved in this conversation. She covered her mouth, hiding a very soft giggle.

"Dude, is that sock for a girl?" Alfred asked, studying the white sock. It had pink at the end where three holes were cut so that Gilbert's head could stick out and his arms from the sides. There were slits in the back for Gilbert's large moth-like wings.

"Of course not," he said, sounding offended. He beat a hand against the front where a rather cutesy unicorn was embroidered with pink sparkles. "It has a unicorn, one of the most vicious and powerful creatures in the Midsummer."

Alfred nodded in agreement at that. Nobody messed with unicorns. Ever.

"Let's go, Lili. Leave these two to their own silliness," Elizabeta said, fluttering upward. Lili followed, after a glance and they went to another group.

Gilbert cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "You're just jealous because I make for a better boy than you ever did! See if I make you my Omega."

Elizabeta stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like you'll be an Alpha," she called back.

Gilbert laughed at that. "Like I wouldn't."

"Like we wouldn't," Alfred said, nudging him. "Speaking of Omegas."

"Y-you jerk!" An out-of-breath Matthew said, arriving and slumping to the ground. "How could you take off like that? This isn't a compet — why are you wearing a baby's sock?"

"Baby's sock!" Gilbert gasped in horror. "This is a man's sock."

As Matthew tucked in his wings under his tunic of burnt-orange sewn-together maple leaves, he said said, "That's not possible. The only humans small enough to wear that are babies."

Alfred cracked up, doubling over.

"Shut up! It's man's footwear and how would you know?" Gilbert said, scowling. "Have you ever seen a human?"

"No, but we human are said to be huge. We're only the size of their largest finger. So how something that goes on their feet fit us unless it was for an infant?" Matthew explained.

Gilbert turned red-faced and Alfred laughed harder, slapping his slides.

"Shut up!" Then Gilbert's cocky grin returned and he said. "I don't believe you. And I'll prove it one day when I go to the human world."

Alfred stopped laughing and looked up, blinking surprised. Even Matthew's violet-glowing eyes widened. "G-gilbert the human world is dangerous."

"I hear they can kill our kind just by saying 'I don't believe in fairies'," Alfred said.

"That's a rumor," Gilbert snorted. "I'm not scared."

"N-Nor am I!" Alfred said quickly. "I'll go there too! When I become Alpha!"

"We'll be manly Alphas!" Gilbert agreed, slinging an arm over Alfred who returned the gesture and gave Matthew a thumb's up.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You both have the intelligence to be Alphas," Matthew said sarcastically, groaning when they answered in unison, "Thank you!"

A number was shouted down and everyone turned to a nervous Lili who took off, heading toward the temple while a pink-glowing Seychelles floated down. Everyone watched Lili's ascent, slowly shifting to watch Seychelles descend into the Omega circle where she sobbed and was comforted by the others.

"What's she crying for?" Gilbert said.

"She wanted to be a Beta," Matthew said softly.

Waving a hand dismissively, Gilbert said, "So what? Her life will be easy as an Omega. Nothing to do but get people to pray and fart out kids and please her Alpha. Her life will be easy. Not like us, Alphas. I mean I'll be fine. It's Alfred here could lose his balls."

Gilbert winked as Alfred frowned.

"Yeah, right." Alfred jerked a thumb at his chest. "I'm gonna be King Alpha one day like Kiku. I'll rule the Summer Fairies with my great ideas."

"Heaven help us all if that happens," Matthew said quietly.

"You wait and see. There won't be any like me!"

"Mattie, don't fret," Gilbert said. "When you find out your Omega, I'll make you my mate."

Matthew scowled at him and Alfred scowled as well, stepping between them, he said, "Mattie's a beta."

"I-I could be Alpha," Matthew said.

Alfred and Gilbert both looked at him and then burst into laughter. His face turned redder and redder and he stamped a foot. "I could be! You could both be Omegas."

They laughed so hard one of the guardsmen came over to shush them and they finally quieted. Wiping tears out of his eyes, Alfred said, "Good one."

"I wonder," Matthew said nervously, "what it'll be like to have scents."

Gilbert looked over seriously, lost in thought. It was something all young fairies were curious about. Betas didn't really have a scent and didn't smell it in others, but Alphas and Omegas were famous for it. They could know each other's moods by it. It would only begin in the months after tonight.

"I bet you'll smell like maple syrup or something," Gilbert said.

"He already does!" Alfred said, looking around at the other fairies. The moonlight made them appear as fireflies in its silvery light.

"I'll miss you if you're sent away," Matthew said.

It was no secret that Alpha and Omegas were segregated from society until an Omega found a mate and Alphas after the Test of Selection. Only Betas could go home.

"Number fifty!" A voice called down and Alfred started.

He looked at his fig leaf: fifty.

"Bye, guys," he said with a sad wave as he floated up.

"Good luck!" Matthew called.

"Wait for me in the Alpha circle!" Gilbert hollered up. Other fairies cheered similar things.

As Alfred went up, Lili came down. She gave him an encouraging smile and pointed at herself, mouthing, "Beta". He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

As he approached the Temple, he repeated in his head, _I am an Alpha. I am an Alpha._

And gulped hard. Destiny awaited him.

* * *

TBC… "The Starlight Omega"

* * *

 **Note —** Sorry I couldn't get it all out. I thought I'd get the ball rolling on this. Next up, is a kidnapping and Ivan.

And then the race is on for Alfred. A rare, one in a thousand year Omega, with mysterious powers.


	2. The Starlight Omega

**Note -** Thank you everyone for your views, reviews, likes, and favs.

* * *

 **The Starlight Omega**

* * *

After the guards let him pass, Alfred wandered down the corridor, its walls and ceiling covered in glowing crystals off all different colors. The hall ended at a gigantic chamber whose interior also glowed with crystal shards and sea shells. An opening in the top allowed the moonlight to shine down in the center where a raised dais stood.

On the dais was an altar made from the thigh bone of some creature and a slim figure. She turned from a table to face Alfred, her long hair shifting in a cascade of pale gold down her back. A black thread was tied in a bow above her head. Her eyes glowed the darkest blue he had ever seen, like pools to a bottomless well.

A faint smile ghosted her lips as she approached him, every step swished the front of her form-fitting dress — one sewn of violet petals. In her slender hands gleamed a crystal shards that shimmered with an inner opal light, lighting the underside of her narrow face.

In a sultry voice, she spoke. "Alfred F. Jones We meet at last I am Lady Natalia." She lowered her head slightly.

His mouth went dry and for a moment all he could do was stare transfixed by her. It was not attraction so much, as — like all fairies — he admired beauty. For whatever reasons, all fae loved beautiful things and wanted to collect them. They also adored shiny things.

Natalia's wings were both. A magnificent pair, shaped like a butterfly's, they were as transparent as dew, yet glittered as if stardust had been sprinkled across them.

Breaking from his trance, he blushed hotly and sputtered, "I-I-I… erm…. h-have… erm… come to …erm… Gaia's Decision." He groaned inwardly at his failure to recite the lines he had been forced to memorize for the past moon.

She gave a soft laugh, as if accustomed to this. "Are you prepared for the decision of Gaia?"

"I am," he managed more confidently.

Gesturing at the altar with a cream-colored hand, she said, "Then lay upon the altar and face the judgement of the moon and the stars. Only their light can reveal the truth."

Squaring his shoulders, he strode forward, chin held hide. "I am not afraid," he said, when what he really wanted to ask was, "Will it hurt?"

She lifted a slender eyebrow, the side of her small mouth quirking upward. "It will take but a heartbeat. The time it takes for destiny to change. Now lie on your stomach, shut your eyes, and surrender yourself to Gaia."

While Gaia had no gender, most still used "her" and "she" to refer to the entity whose power was said to sustain the Midsummer Wood and keep it apart from the human world.

Nervously, he crawled on top of the bone and laid down, crossing his arms to rest his face on them. He sensed her loom over him, felt her cool breath on his back. For a summer fairy, she gave off a very frigid air.

He gasped when she touched his wings face going redder.

"Ah, sensitive there," she said, chuckling. All Alfred wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment.

"N-No," he said, not wanting to admit to his weakness. It was worse than Feliciano's hair curl. Everyone knew you never touched that unless you wanted Feliciano to make odd sounds.

After folding his wings up, he waited, listening to her murmur above him in the tongue of the Ancients. It started with a head on the back of his nape, one that spread and raced all over his body. He felt strange, like something immense stirred inside him.

Suddenly, he jolted his body exploding with energy. The air crackled in his ears and he opened his eyes, shocked to see his skin glowing gold. There was an audible gasp and the sound of the crystal shattering.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up to see Natalia backing away from him, the pieces of her crystal shard on the floor, her hands covering her mouth.

Two guards came forward that Alfred had not known where in the room. They fluttered down from the combs above and landed on the dais, gaping in awe at him.

"What?" he said, feeling like he was burning up. His skin was scalding. Fright rose in him. His skin radiated an ethereal light, like he were the sun itself, so bright it lit the room. There was distant singing, but he could not make out the words. "What's happening? Am I beta?"

"A starlight omega," Natalia breathed, eyes lighting with glee, she grinned in a way that made him uncomfortable. "After over a thousand years, you have appeared."

"A what?" Alfred's heart thudded. "Make it stop."

"King Kiku must be informed," the heftier, taller guard said.

Natalia's expression darkened and she turned sharply toward them, smiling sweetly. "Before you go, you must deliver this message. It's dire."

She reached into the folds of her dress and the guards stopped, expectantly, holding up their hands to shield their eyes from Alfred's brightness.

"What's going on?" Alfred begged, at last feeling the power coursing through him begin to ebb. His light began to fade.

Natalia's hold body sprung into motion like a snake lunging, and he only saw the flash of a weapon before she swung out and slit the throats of both guards in a blur of motion. Their eyes bugged out and they opened their mouths in soundless screams, clutching at the second mouth's on their throats as red fairy blood gushed out.

Alfred gasped, frozen in shock as they toppled over dead and Natalia turned to him. She lifted the hem of her dress and tucked away the knife, walking away from the growing pool of blood.

"You… you…" Alfred gasped, his glow completely gone. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had never seen death before.

"Listen, Alfred," she said, tone dripping with worry. She seemed unconcerned by the blood splattered across her front, a couple splashes on her left cheek. "You're in grave danger."

"I know," he said, scrambling out of her reach so quickly he fell over. By the time he reached his feet, she was in front of him and waves of cold were rolling off her.

In fact, her wings seemed to have frost on them. "If Kiku finds you he'll lock you up never to see your brother again. He force you to be his mate whether you wish to or not."

"Wh-why?" Alfred said, backing away. "Don't come closer or I'll shout. You killed them."

"I had to. This is your only chance to escape," she said. "You must trust me. A starlight omega is a prized thing."

"I'm not an omega," he said. "Starlight or otherwise. Starlight Omegas bring war."

He knew enough of their myth to remember that.

"No, their power brings war and the desire to possess it. A starlight omega mated as a virgin on their first heat can grant one wish to the Alpha that mates them," she said, reaching out a hand, but he backed away, eyeing the door. Still, he wanted to know what she had to say. Why did she look so cold?

Then it hit him. "You're not a summer fairy."

She smiled, the illusion shattering as she was engulfed in the frost. And she snapped her fingers and a shard of crystal exploded throwing him across the altar. Before he could get up or make a sound, a sharp prick jabbed the side of his neck.

He gasped, clutching it, feeling his blood go ice cold. "Wh-what…"

He felt dizzy and slid to the ground. Natalia stood over him impassively, holding a strange needle-like object. Now her hair and wings had bits of frost all over. She had disguised herself all these years. Natalia was a traitor. A winter fairy!

"You…" he gurgled, reaching up.

"Never would I have predicted you," she said coldly. "I foretold of your coming to Lord Ivan many years ago." His eyes widened to hear the name of the dreaded King of the Winter Fairies. "We have waited for this day since two thousand years ago when you Summer Fairies betrayed us and wished for eternal summer. Now you will pay."

"N-No!" He wheezed.

She lifted up a bone-white arm and shot a blot of glittering magic straight into the air — a signal. Her eyes were filled with mad glee. "My brother is coming! The Age of Winter is at hand. And you now belong to the Great King Ivan who will wish for eternal winter. No more will we hide in the shadows.

Then her illusion completely dropped in a flash of icy white light. When it cleared, her wings were like frosted panes of glass, her summer fairy guise shed.

"Matt…ie," he tried to say and blacked out.

* * *

Wind whistled around him, caressing his skin, but it wasn't cold like the strong arms wrapped around his sides or the toned chest he lay against. His eyes slowly opened to reveal he was on the saddle strapped to the back of a Great Horned Owl.

He jolted awake, struggling. His wrists were bound together and tied to the saddle. A cold voice stilled him, a man whispering darkly in his ears, "You woke too soon, _Sunflower_."

Alfred felt his insides knot with fear and twisted around slowly to stare into the glowing opal gaze of the King of the Winter Fairies, Ivan. The man had a blocky face that was somehow babyish in features. He smiled innocently, disarmingly, yet Alfred could see he was no friend.

"Get away from me!" Alfred cried, renewing his struggles until he looked past Ivan. The Great Summer Oak was in flames, curls of smoke rising from its boughs. There were flashes of light all around.

A battle was taking place now while he was stolen away. _Mattie!_

"What did you do?" Alfred demanded.

"What did we do?" Ivan said, voice cold with contempt. "We brought justice. You betrayed us. You broke the balance. And now, you will bring the Age of Winter."

"Never," Alfred growled.

Then his face was grabbed and Ivan forced his lips against his own. Alfred gasped for air and Ivan deepened the kiss. Alfred would have resisted if not for a sudden assault of scents. Scents he had never known before. They overwhelmed him and made his body passive and needy with want.

Alfred had already given into the kiss when he finally snapped out of it and bit Ivan's lip. The Winter King leaned back, licking the blood off his lower lip.

"Hmm… I love a challenge," Ivan said. "We will become one and you will give me your wish."

"I'll die first," Alfre said. "I'll never betray my kind."

"Nyet," Ivan said and covered Alfred's mouth with a lilac flower petal. A scent that made fairies drowsy. He felt sleep hitting him.

It was not just the lilac that gentled Alfred; it was Ivan himself. The man smelled like nothing Alfred had ever encountered before.

He squirmed in the saddle, but slowly his muscles relaxed and he was pulled against Ivan. That scent wrapped around him and comforted him. In his hazy state, Alfred wondered if this was the scent of an Alpha.

All he wanted was more.

"You need not fear," Ivan said, cool breath tickling his ear. "We've built a special place for you, omega. One you'll never leave. I will be good to you. As my mate you will want for nothing."

Alfred's eyes rolled up.

 _Never_ , he kept saying.

His last thought.

 _My wish is not for you._

TBC in… "Gilded Cage For A Hero"

* * *

( **Note —**

*sigh* That's now two updates in a row where Ivan kidnaps Alfred. Is there a theme here?

* * *

 **Note # 2 —**

You won't see the narrator again, except maybe in peeks — haven't decided — until the end of the story when their identity is revealed.

But kudos if you can guess as the story progresses _who_ is telling this story. Bigger kudos if you can guess _why_.


	3. Beginnings

**Note #1:** Bet you thought I forgot about this story. I remembered! Took time to figure out some things. Now it's ready!

* * *

 **New Beginnings**

* * *

Seated on a wicker throne woven with cherry blossom petals, Kiku listened as Ludwig stoically listed out the events of hours ago — crystalline bombs set off throughout the Summer Oak, newly-ordained Omegas kidnapped, Natalia revealed as a spy who had somehow disguised herself as a Summer Fairy.

Ludwig continued, theorizing that this plot must have taken decades to pull off. Natlia had wormed her way deep within their ranks, likely keeping data on all their newly-fledged Omegas and Alphas. There had been disappearances over the years, _those_ she knew were their most promising youth.

This could never happen again, not under his reign.

"Could their be others?" Kiku asked softly, interrupting Ludwig who had burn marks and cuts still fresh from last night's fight. "Other sleeper agents like Natalia? Spies sabotaging from within, gathering data, and waiting for a chance to strike."

"Very likely," Ludwig said gravely.

"And how can they be revealed? How did Natalia disguise herself as a Summer Fairy?"

"We're not sure at this time, your Majesty," Ludwig said.

Kiku massaged his temples. He had a terrible headache.

"You said you had witnesses that _saw_ Ivan yesterday. The reclusive king of winter himself. Here. At the Summer Oak."

"Yes, my lord. My brother was with a friend. They managed to hide and avoid being taken," Ludwig said. "They claim to have seen Ivan stealing one of their friends on a Great Horned Owl."

"Do you believe them"

"My brother is many things, but he's not a liar. Not about these things," Ludwig said. "I remember seeing the Great Horned Owl from a distance, but not who was on it."

"Let them in. I'll hear their account myself."

Kiku waved at the guards posted on either side of the chamber's far doors. They moved, each grabbing a handle, and pulled the doors open. Kiku recognized the albino immediately as he strode in confidently in one looked like a singed and torn baby sock from the human world.

Kiku noticed another following a few feet behind Gilbert, a shy young male fairy who twiddled his hands together nervously and stared at the long pale pink rug. When he lifted his face up enough, Kiku recognized him.

 _Alfred?_ _Didn't Ludwig say Alfred was one of the kidnapped?_

"Bend knee to the Great Summer King, Lord under the shade, his Majesty, King Kiku Honda the First!" Ludwig intoned, voice booming among the carved pillars of ivy and nettle. He pounded the butt of his wooden spear into the floor for emphasis on _Kiku_.

They shy one immediately dropped to one knee while Gilbert gaped stupidly at Kiku until Ludwig barked, " _Gilbert!_ " Then Gilbert reluctantly dropped to one knee looking angry at himself for doing so.

"I know you," Kiku said, gesturing at Gilbert before directing his finger to the shy one. "But are you Alfred?"

A sour expression crossed the shy one's face briefly, one that gave a clear "no" before he answered softly, "I am M-Matthew. Alfred's brother. Y-your Majesty."

 _Brother?_ That explained the similarity. Kiku had forgotten that Alfred had a brother. The book looked covered in scratched and deep bags matched the purple of his eyes. His clothes were tattered and torn like Gilbert's.

"Your brother is among the Stolen?"

"Not just stolen," Gilbert said, crimson eyes going wide. "We saw him on the back of that bastard Ivan's Great Horned Owl."

"Silence!" Ludwig snapped.

"It's all right," Kiku said dismissively, leaning forward. "It was Alfred? You are sure of this?"

Matthew nodded. "Y-yes, your majesty. We hid in the upper branches during the attack. Gilbert got me to safety, then there was this great explosion and light from the Deciding. The roof blew up and then," his eyes took on a hollowed and haunted look, " _he_ came. He came personally. Everything was in chaos. Everyone was distracted by the bombs and the attack. But Ivan took my brother."

"I saw it too!" Gilbert said.

General Ludwig turned to face Kiku. "I fear it so."

" _Ivan_ came here. To our kingdom?" Kiku said. "That would only be possible if he was waiting. This attack was planned. By why Alfred?"

"I tried to stop it," Gilbert said grimly, touched a large bandage on his shoulder. "I was no match."

Matthew threw him a sympathetic look.

"It was foolish of you to do so with no weapons and training," Ludwig said harshly.

Gilbert frowned. "And what should I have done? Nothing?"

"G-Gilbert," Matthew whispered.

"Enough," Kiku interrupted. "Many Omegas were stolen hours ago, but Ivan personally took Alfred.

"Lili…" Kiku saw Matthew's lip say. He didn't know who that was.

"It was coordinated. They waited for a signal," Ludwig said.

"No, it was more than that. They _knew_ something would happen tonight. Remember. Winter magic gives the gift of foresight."

"I read about that," Matthew blurted out, turning crimson. "F-forgive me, your Majesty."

"Foresight? Like the future?" Gilbert said, ignoring Ludwig's audible groan.

"In a way," Kiku said, standing up on the dais. He dusted off the white folds of his robe. He wore a crowd of woven cherry blossoms that were blessed by magic to never wilt. "Summer Fairies are sometimes blessed to see visions of things or people who are far away. We see what _is_."

He knew from their startled expression they had seen the glow in his eyes that appeared when he drew in the _power_. He searched deep for Alfred, but saw only darkness.

He released it with a shake of his head.

"Something hides your brother from my vision."

Matthew's face fell.

"What will become of him?"

Kiku paused in thought, sharing his thoughts aloud. "Vlad is their greatest Seer according to rumors. If he saw something big on the horizon, then that would explain why they risked another War and this aggressive assault. Whatever they wanted, must have been worth retaliation. I can think of only one thing they'd want that badly."

Ludwig paled. "You can't mean."

"A Starlight Omega," Kiku said gravely. "The hand of Gaia has once more descended to our realm."

Gilbert broke the silence with a laugh. "That can't be right. Who'd be a Starlight Omega?"

"Alfred," Matthew breathed. "You mean Alfred."

"Alfred?" Gilbert guffawed. "That dope is many things, but the Ender of Worlds is not one of them."

"It's the only thing Winter wants. They've waited a thousand years for a new one," Kiku said. He had always sensed an unusual strength in Alfred. Why had he not seen it sooner? They had the Starlight Omega in their grasp and they let Winter steal him away.

Kiku reached for his harpoon, positioned in his holster by the throne and took it out. It was a large needle from the human world, fashioned and blessed by powerful magic into one of the most powerful weapons of the Midsummer. The prick of Kiku's needle was a fear thing.

"That can't be true. Alfred is not evil," Gilbert said.

"Alfred would never go along with such a thing," Matthew agreed, a desperate ring to his voice.

 _Ah, children._

"It's not about evil," Kiku said softly. "It's not about choice. It's his destiny it seems."

"No!" Matthew said, shaking his head. "This can't be right. There must be a mistake."

He wilted at a sharp look from Ludwig and dropped his gaze.

Kiku sighed. They would need allies. The autumn were few in number, but had powers and visions of Things That Were. Spring would be helpful, yet they never took a side and were notoriously reclusive. Even Kiku could not recall the last time he saw a Spring Fairy. It had been decades ago.

Kiku eyed Matthew.

"Are you twins?" Kiku asked.

Matthew hesitated, then nodded slowly.

That would be useful. The bond of twins was not easily severed. It could offer a way to track and communicate with Alfred. That method would require the powers of a spring fairy, only they could connect _hearts_ and minds and make distance no barrier.

Kiku considered Matthew. If Alfred was a Starlight Omega, then Matthew would be useful. He would need to keep Matthew very close to him. Had their ever been a Starlight Omega with a twin before? He had studied the records and never heard of such a thing.

Matthew would be _very_ useful in what was to come.

"General Ludwig," Kiku said.

"Yes, m'lord." Ludwig slapped his fist to his chest.

"You should find out the orientation of these two and then begin their training. They will learn with the elite."

"The elite?!" Matthew and Gilbert looked shock. Even Ludwig hardly hid his surprise.

"Yes, you heard me," Kiku said.

"But Gilbert hardly respect authority," Ludwig protested. "That's an honor to be earned."

"Your talking to the soon to be greatest warrior ever." Gilbert jabbed a thumb to his chest.

"Will see about that," Ludwig said.

He was about to leave them out when Kiku pointed to Matthew.

"I want you to follow me."

"Me?" Matthew mouthed, eyes widening. He pointed at himself.

"But m'lord," Ludwig said with concern.

"I wish to speak to Alfred's brother alone," Kiku said.

He waved the guards to leave as well. When Ludwig and Gilbert were gone and it was just a worried Matthew glancing around, Kiku stepped off the dais.

"You may stand before me," Kiku said.

Matthew did so nervously.

"Wh-what will happen to my brother?" he asked.

"Nothing at first," Kiku said slowly. "If my theory is true, he will be safe from harm for another four years. They will keep him under lock and key. Protected like no fairy has been before. He will also be Ivan's personal prisoner."

"Because he might be a Starlight Omega."

"Yes. Do you know what that means?"

"He can great the Great Wish?"

"Do you know how that honor is given?" Kiku asked, circling slowly around Matthew who turned to keep facing Kiku. When Matthew shook his head, he continued, "Only an Alpha may have it. Alfred will be groomed and brainwashed into submission."

"Groomed?" Matthew eyebrows shot up.

"When Alfred goes into his first heat, he will become Ivan's mate."

"What?" Matthew jumped as his voice echoed. "He wants to… to…" His face pinked. "That's sick."

"It's how he gets the Great Wish. And if Ivan gets it, he will wish for Eternal Winter."

Matthew paled, swallowing hard.

"I can't allow this. He has to be stopped," Matthew said.

"Yes. But I'll need your help more than anyone."

"Me? But what can I do?"

"Your his twin. There is a link between you," Kiku said. "If we could use that, there might be a way to find Alfred. Perhaps even communicate with him."

"I'll help anyway I can."

"I warn you, training as an Elite will be intense."

"I don't care. I have to bring my brother back."

"We will," Kiku said. "We will."

Of course, he had not the heart to tell Matthew the truth. Ivan had very _persuasive_ indoctrination techniques. There was no telling what would happen to Alfred in that madman's care.

Even more so, Kiku could not tell Matthew the obvious truth. An Alpha would get that Wish, and it would not be Ivan.

"Trust me," Kiku added. "I'll make sure your brother is _safe_ in the Summer Kingdom."

They would need to seek the help of the _Flying Mint Fairy_ if they were to find Alfred.

* * *

Alfred soared over clouds and under stars, higher than any fae could fly. His wing tips skimmed the clouds as he rolled and weaved, laughing joyously. Overhead the sky split when a comet streaked across, his sky-blue tail trailing behind.

Past the winds, Alfred heard whispering, voices chanting, "Starlight Omega! Starlight Omega!"

He frowned, glancing for the sources, but saw no one.

Then the dream _shifted_ , and he stood in a wheat field of deep evening shadows. The sun set ahead of him blazing the sky and landscape in a searing gold. He shaded his eyes, unable to look directly ahead.

Then he realized what was so wrong about all this. He was a fairy. Most fairies were the size of a head of wheat, only humans were said to be big enough to stand in a field of wheat.

 _But… but…_

He gaped at his large body — he wore a strange shirt and blue cloth that wrapped around either leg. He touched his back, shocked to find no wings. Then he grabbed his face, feeling his handsome features.

"I'm… I'm…" he could not say it.

To his right he spotted another figure, one whose right side was lit by the sunlight. He stood, back to Alfred, but Alfred knew him anyway.

"Mattie!"

"Stop!" Mattie said coldly and Alfred froze with one foot stepped forward. "Come no closer."

"Mattie?"

"I wear his form, but I am not him," the figure said in a raspy voice. "You will be coveted. Hated. Desired. Despised. Possessed. Destroyed. Reborn. You are the Ender. You are the Omega."

"Mattie?" Alfred cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You're giving me the heebee-jeebies, bro."

Alfred closed the distance in three steps, yet when he reached out to grab his brother's shoulder it passed right through. His brother faded into dust and disappeared.

"Mattie! Come back!"

A warm liquid touching his sandaled feet brought Alfred's attention to the Earth. His eyes widened and mouth fell open in a silent scream as blood rose from the dirt, forming an ankle-deep lake in the stalks. He backed up, searching for a stone or something to step on to get out of it. His clothing reddened as it bubbled up higher and higher, as if the ground was bleeding.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried, splashing as he ran for a distant tree to climb.

Every stalk of wheat he touched blackened and wilted. Death radiated from Alfred. "No!" he gasped, trying to escape.

Those whispering voices returned, chanting unseen from all around like ghosts. His heart thudded as they repeated, "Starlight Omega! The Ender! Judgement is here!"

"Go away!" Alfred cried, wading through knee-deep blood that kept rising, threatening to swallow him whole.

Then dead fairy corpses floated up and he cried out in horror. Sometimes only pieces of their bodies appeared — wings, arms, and other parts. The sea of carnage was waist deep and swallowing the world. It went to the horizon.

"No! No! No!" Alfred cried out, afraid to touch the bodies, but they drifted towards him, mobbing him. Their lifeless eyes accused him.

 _You did this_ , their dead faces seemed to say. _You killed us! Murderer!_

"Go away!" He started to floated, swimming in the blood and death. It splashed against his face and he tasted it.

Those voices no longer whispered, they screamed, "Starlight Omega! Starlight Omega!" until they drowned out all other sounds.

Alfred shrieked as the living corpses mobbed him, dragging him under.

And Alfred woke, howling in horror.

But the real nightmare was only just beginning.

* * *

TBC in … "The Conditioning"

Alfred wakes in his _new_ home. Let the Conditioning begin as the War of the Wish heats up.

Be careful what you wish for.


End file.
